To date it has been possible to protect the head with a helmet, which is, however, simpler than protecting the trunk because the external shape of the head remains unchanged even when the person in question moves. As is known this is not the case with the trunk. A device must therefore be created for the spinal column which permits the body to be bent forward, but which prevents backward buckling in the event of a blow from the rear. Because of its heavy weight and the lack of mobility a protective suit similar to a knight's armour is out of the question.